


Reminders

by opalites



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalites/pseuds/opalites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't sure how it hurt her, only that it has, somehow. [spoilers through act09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> i just want separate konoha and haruka tags... originally written march 12th 2015

When it asks Shintaro where the electric girl is, he just shrugs. “Talking with Kano, I think, but good luck finding  _him_ ,” he replies dismissively. Probably he's relieved, more than anything, that she's not spending her time bothering him. “Why do you want to talk to her anyway?” This is something it has no answer for, at least not one it can explain to Shintaro, so it just mimics his shrug before wandering off.

It asks Kido where the fox-like boy might be, and they frown a bit, and it wonders if it’s done something wrong but apparently they were frowning in concentration. “Try up on the roof,” they suggest. “And if he’s up there tell him dinner will be ready in half an hour and it’s his turn to do dishes after.”

On the roof there is only a crow which caws and approaches the strange interloper with a series of hops. It kneels down to touch the bird and strokes the glossy feathers a moment before realizing it probably wants the cookie it grabbed and put in its mouth without thinking. Since there’s no chocolate in the treat, it thinks it would be okay to give the bird some. It squawks a muffled thanks and carries the goods off to a secure corner to devour, but none of this has helped it find the blue girl, so it heads back down the stairs.

Going back down, it nearly bumps into Mary at the base of the stairs, distracted as it is, and she squeaks in surprise and a little bit of fear and every protective instinct it has is set off. It scoops her up and holds her close and mumbles what it thinks is an apology. “N-no, it’s my fault,” she replies, even though it wasn’t. “Um... if you’re not going to put me down, can we go find Seto?” It obliges quite happily -- how could it do anything but fulfill the wishes of its first friend among this group? -- and soon it is gently transferring her to the green boy’s arms and being rewarded with smiles from the both of them.

It asks if they know where the fox boy or the electric girl is but neither of them do, so now it has no idea where to go. Slightly sad (and not entirely sure of the reason why) it wanders through the halls of the base. At least it will be time for food soon, and Kido's cooking is always worth the hours of waiting.

“... but it’s not like he’s even trying, you know?”

The voice is quiet and muffled but unmistakably  _hers_ , and it nearly bursts through the door she is behind before another voice speaks. “Ah, I understand... It’s totally different than Dad, then?” That’s the fox boy. What are they talking about?

“I guess... Not that I noticed anything was up with him.” She lets out a sigh and it crackles in the speakers. “No, it’s like... they’re totally different people. I mean, if it was him, he'd recognize me right off. Mister Fake’s not even doing anything on purpose, but it’s still --” It thinks it hears her voice choke a little. “... I hate it. Being reminded.”

“Don’t we all,” murmurs the other voice. Then suddenly it’s chipper again. “Ah, in any case, it’s almost dinnertime! And then --”

“And then you’re telling both of them everything and you’re going to have a strategy session,” she says firmly. “... And I’m going to go be alone for a bit before I talk to Shintaro.” Something cuts off in the other room, a background noise it hardly even noticed that it noticed, and it knows she’s gone. Before it can really react, Kano’s opening the door, stretching, looking a little surprised to see it there.

“... Kido sent me,” it mumbles, the first thing it can think of. “It’s time for food.”

_I hate being reminded._

Of what? What did it do to hurt her?

“Good, good! I was just going to come and check,” he replies. “I’m sure you want to get back to our fearless leader’s delicious cooking, hm? I’ll catch up, I know the way.” An excuse to leave. It takes the out, half-heartedly waving to the fox boy as it wanders back down the hall. Her sharp, static voice continues to echo through its head, repetitive and painful in a way that is impossible for it to identify.

_Mister Fake._

It doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but nothing in its limited memories can refute what she said. The words burrow in and bury themselves, right next to the impulse that says  _make friends_ , deep and irremovable.

_Fake._


End file.
